Dragon Queen Revised
by OrangePumbumkin101
Summary: Kagome finds out a few new things about herself. She's abandoned by Inuyasha and she starts a whole new chapter in her journey. This will be a crossover YuYu/Inu. Pairings aren't quite decided


Dragon: This story needed a makeover and today I decided why the hell not pick this back up and make it a real story? So its going to be a bit different, there will be hot sex in later chapters and the pairing is pretty much up for grabs between Kurama and Hiei. Please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: So you all know I don't own these characters so let's get on with it.

It was an early and peaceful morning when Kagome woke up, only to be shattered by the loud mouth of Inuyasha mumbling about how pathetic humans were, and that they should have already been hunting for shards already. This Kagome tried to ignore and enjoy the spring morning, but he just kept going and going and eventually took out his anger on Shippou, who incidentally was just asking if Inuyasha thought he was weak as well. This of course caused Inuyasha to scoff and at once started belittling Shippou on why he would never be good enough and so on and so forth. This pissed Kagome off and earned Inuyasha a good amount of sits.

This in turn pissed Inuyasha off and started yelling at Kagome about how she was just a dumb girl who would never be as good as Kikyou. Hearing this Sango and Miroku immediately went to Kagome's defense. They tried chastising Inuyasha for is harsh behavior, but he just kept going on about Kagome's defects saying she wasn't as pretty or smart as his beloved Kikyou. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and started crying softly trying to hide the tears, but of course Inuyasha noticed and just mocked her pain. Kagome then decided if he thought she wasn't good enough then fuck him and ran away towards the well.

This wasn't the smartest move Kagome made because when she got to the well she ended up running into Kikyou, who was in fact waiting for her there. Kikyou was soon joined by Inuyasha who when he came upon the scene brushed by Kagome as though she wasn't there and went straight to kiss Kikyou. Kagome shouldn't have been as surprised as she was I mean after all Inuyasha had been a complete ass as of late and all he ever talked about was Kikyou and that damn jewel.

After there little miny makeout session they turned to Kagome with smiles that sent shivers down her spine. Inuyasha started by once again belittling her, talking of how wonderful and brilliant Kikyou was to come up with this plan. Kikyou meanwhile never stopped her wicked smiling and kept eye contact the entire time Inuyasha was going on. Once he was finally done with his little speech Kikyou began speaking of how foolish Kagome was to ever think Inuyasha could love her and how weak she was when she was supposed to be the reincarnation of such a powerful miko like herself.

Kagome wasn't quite understanding why they kept saying these awful things, but when Inuyasha finally lunged at the necklace around her throat she got it. They were after her jewel shards. Kikyou laughed and kept saying it was useless, how she should give them up easily and then just return home where she was supposed to be.

It was then Kagome realized she had no choice, there was no way she could go against Kikyou and Inuyasha's strength by herself. She took her necklace off and threw it as far as she could causing Inuyasha and Kikyou to race after it. This gave her the opportunity she needed to escape down the well and tell her mother what happened and told her that she was going back to the feudal era to sort things out and make sure her friends were alright. Her mother was worried like any mother would be but knew there was no way of stopping her. Kagome told her to take care of Souta and grandpa while she was gone. She also told her mom to have her grandpa seal the well to and hostile auras so they would keep safe.

With those words Kagome grabbed a couple outfits and headed back to the well. What she came upon almost made her sick. Inuyasha and Kikyou were gone but they had rampaged the village leaving many dead and more wounded. Panicked, Kagome raced to check on Kaede and her friends only to find Sango and Miroku bleeding profusely, with many broken bones while the young girl Kaede had been mentoring was trying to stop it. Kagome couldn't think all the emotions raced through her hate, worry, disgust, love, sorrow, and before she knew it she blacked out.

When Kagome awoke she found herself to be in a white meadow with only cherry blossoms falling around her like snow. She was so calm here it was quiet and peaceful she seemed to forget all about what was going on and wandered in her land of white for what seemed like forever, enjoying the serenity of it all. That was until she came upon a figure far off in the distance. It was an odd shade of white more grey than anything and it had a figure of blue standing next to it. As she got closer the figures cleared and she gasped. It was a woman dressed in the most beautiful silk blue kimono she'd ever seen. Next to her was the most amazing creature she'd seen it was a color she could only describe as snow cloud grey. It was a dragon with amazing green eyes and as she got closer the details of both the woman and dragon became cleared. As she stood about fifteen feet away she gasped in realization at who the woman was. It was Midoriko!

Kagome was in awe at seeing her and was worried she might be dead. However it was then Midoriko spoke. She reassured Kagome that she was not dead in a state of half being, where the soul rests on uneven balance between death and life. Kagome asked confused who the dragon was and what she was doing here with them?

Midoriko just smiled and said that she was here with them because they both represented her. This confused Kagome even more but she let Midoriko finish. Midoriko went on to explain that she represented the good in Kagome and her awesome miko powers. She said that Kagome would someday outshine her own powers. She let Kagome absorbed this information and then went on to explain why the dragon was here.

The dragon however, represents the demon that you are and the kingdom you will inherit. Because yes, Kagome you are a demon and on your eighteenth birthday you will inherit all your true abilities and your true form. You see, you were chosen before birth not to be Kikyou's but to be the carrier and true protector of the Shikon jewel. Your soul was the only one large enough to hold the two entities of the jewel and keep them in balance. Now the demons name is Ivalian. He was the strongest demon among those I battled against protecting the jewel. He and I were then entrapped in the jewel. The only thing we agreed on was that we needed to find a person who would be able to house the both of us and keep the jewel pure from evil. He agreed only if the person would be his demon.

Therefore to protect all the world from enslavement you were chosen to be his demon and our protector. The delicate balance that exists between us is only maintained through you. The jewel is shattered now and we found it necessary to interfere with our original plans of waiting until you were eighteen to reveal your powers and form. The risk of Naraku was to great to ignore. Do you understand what I'm telling you? Kagome nodded trying to keep calm at the information given, she was to become a demon, house the two most powerful entities on earth in her body, keep the balance of good and evil between her miko and demon powers under control, and on top of all that she had to defeat Naraku with new powers she wasn't trained on using. Yes, she was perfectly perfect…perfectly.

And here starts the real journey of Kagome.

Dragon: So if you like this one more tell me. I think its much better written than the old one.


End file.
